


Harry Potter: The Return Of The Chosen One Part 1

by DoubleKKookie



Series: Harry Potter The Return Of The Chosen One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Pre Voldermort's attack 1981 In Godric Hollow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own HP (Harry Potter) All rights to the respected owners! JK Rowling, and WB Studios. NO COPY-RIGHT!Harry Potter and the rest of Dumbledore's army must travel back In time and stop Voldermort from rising. Will Harry be able to stop Voldermort and save his parents? Read more to find out!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Harry Potter The Return Of The Chosen One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127744
Kudos: 2





	1. The Boy Who Lived

* * *

This Image Is not mine It belongs to <http://wallpaperswide.com/harry_potter___the_boy_who_lived-wallpapers.html>, **JK Rowling, and WB Warner Brother Studios** **NO COPY-RIGHT!**

**Here Is The Prophesy Of The Chosen One You can find It at the website below! If you haven't already guessed I do not own this quote nor Harry Potter JK Rowling and WB are the owners!**

<https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sybill_Trelawney%27s_first_prophecy>

The GIF's are from Pinterest.com 

1st image: Pin by buzzfeed.com

2nd image:Pin by Melanie Fletcher on Mischief Managed 

**None of these images are mine! They all belong to JK Rowling and WB studios!**

* * *

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ "

"We've all got both light and dark inside us. 

What matters Is the part we choose to act on.

That's who we really are." -Sirius Black Movie/book: 

Order Of the Phoenix Author/movie maker: JK Rowling and WB Studios.

** This quote Is not mine It belongs to JK Rowling and WB! **

** AN (Author's Note): (These quotes are from the movie and book. The quotes do not belong to me they belong to JK Rowling and WBS. Movie/Book: "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phenix.") **

** "Make It a powerful memory the happiest you can remember let It feel you up." **

** Keep trying Seamus... George your turn now."  **

**"Expecto Patronum," George said.**

**"A full-body Patronum Is the most difficult to produce but Shields forms can be as equally as useful against a variety of opponent."**

**"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny said. NEIGH you could hear the sounds of a house riding around In a field.**

**"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry said.**

**Ginny smiled as she practiced the Patronum with her friends.**

**"Just remember your Patronum can only protect you as long as you stay focused."**

**"So focus... Luna," Harry said.**

**Luna nodded trying to think of a happy memory.**

**Hermione smiled as she concurred up here Patronum.**

**"Expecto Patronum," Nevil said trying to concur a Patronum.**

**"I'm trying," Nevil said.**

**"That's good."**

**"Expecto Patronum," Luna said as she masters her Patronum.**

**Narrator's POV**

Harry smiled as his fellow classmates had mastered their Patronum. But as this was occurring a portal opened not just any portal It Is the portal of time. If they went through It, It would take them to the past.

"What Is that?" Colin asked. 

"It appears to be a portal of some sort," Hermione said.

"This Is really weird and were wizards," Ron said.

"guys somethings happening."

**"Ginny what's wrong!"**

**"Oh my gosh, Ginny!"** Hermione said.

**"Hermione! Do something!"** Ron said urgently.

They all tried to pull but as this was happening Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, George, Fred, and Nevil were pulled into the portal. 

* * *

**-12 Grimmauld Place-**

**James POV**

"If we are to stop Voldermort and his death eaters we must-" Dumbledore was saying but then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, George, Fred, and Nevil appeared out from a portal.

**BOOM!!!**

"Who are you all?!" I asked.

Harry and the rest of his friends awoke.

"I could ask you all the same question!" Harry said.

"You go first," Alaster said. 

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Luna Lovegood." Said quietly. 

"Uh um I-I I'm Nevil Longbottom," Nevil said nervously.

Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley. Ginny said politely.

"He's Fred..."

"And I'm George George-"

"Weasley." Fred finished.

"I'm Harry-Harry Potter." 

"How Is that possible you must be a death eat show us your left hand! I said.

**"James!"** Lily said.

Harry and the rest of his friends rolled up their left sleeves there was nothing there. 

"Mr.Potter, may I ask how old you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm years old 15."

"May I ask what Is going on here and why you look like professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, that's because I am."

"But professor how did we get here?"

"It appears you came out of a portal. What Is the last thing you can remember?"

"Harry was teaching us the spell Expecto Patronum," Nevil said.

"Why was he teaching you all that Isn't the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher suppose to?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but our new defense against the dark arts teacher won't teach us how to defend ourselves. We needed someone to teach us and that person Is Harry," Hermione said. 

"Why Harry?" Lily asked.

"Harry here has endorsed a lot he nows his spells he's faced Voldermort more than once If anyone can do It It's him," Ron said proudly.

All of the order member's eyes widen. "Tell us, Harry, what happened when you faced Voldermort those few times?" Sirius asked.

"The first time was when I was In first year Hermione Ron and I were looking for the sorcerer's stone. We thought Snape was the corporate but he wasn't It was our DADA teacher professor Quirrell we had least expected him because he was shy and a bit of a coward. After we got through the chess challenge I faced Quirrell I managed to escape and stop him because of my mother's sacrifice Voldermort couldn't touch me because love Is more powerful than any magic."

"Go on Harry," Dumbledore encouraged. 

"The second time was In second year Tom Riddles diary or Voldermort diary had held part of his soul It was Horcrux. Tom managed to possessed Ginny she had opened the chamber of secrets and we caught on that something wasn't right I had found her lying on the ground and then Tom told me he was Voldermort."

"Wasn't that when you had to face the basilisk I recall you had to stop him with the Gryffindor sword," Nevil said.

Harry nodded. "But In doing so I was poisoned but the phoenix was there and an Its tear saved my life Ginny and I managed to survive after I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary," Harry said.

"The last time was In 4th year last year. Barty Crouch jr. disguise as mad eye mood or Alaster moody and put my name In the goblet of fire. I was competing In the Tri-Wizard-Turnnmate at the end of the 3rd challenge Cedric and I were going to grab It together and go as equals but... the trophy turned out to be a portkey and we were sent to the grave of Voldemort's father. There Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric with Avad-Cadabra and Peter brought him back. I was only able to escape because when Voldermort and I were dueling his wands showed the dead somehow I'm not sure how."

"How Is that possible Potter?" Moody asked.

"The only way that was possible was because our wands are brothers. They're very similar which means with the wand he has he couldn't kill me."

"I see do you think you could tell us about your dark mark or that scar on your head?" Alaster asked he was very suspicious of the group.

"When I was a month old Voldermort came to my home In Godric Hollow. He killed my parents I only survived because my mother sacrificed herself for me so I could live. When the killing curse hit me It only gave me this scar." Harry said.

"I do believe Mr. Potter Is telling the truth. Would you mind using us to give you all Veritaserum?"

"Yes, If It proves everything we said Is true then definitely."

"Mr. Black, please call the minister she needs to see this," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Sir."

Sirius called the minister. She was told what was happening and The golden Trio alongside the Silver Trio told them everything. 

"So you're saying that you're my son from the future. Harry nodded. Wow, that's not something you hear every day. No matter what time you're from I love you so much!" Harry smiled. Lily sat to harry's size "I'm so proud of you!" Lily hugged harry. And Harry hugged back James smiled at the two and join In with the hug.

Harry broke free of the hug. "Do you perhaps know any way of defeating Voldermort, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcrux perhaps there are more of them."

"Right you are Mr. Potter I do think there are more."

"How many more are there?"

"7 to be exact there are 7 Horcruxes to destroy."

"If you find all 7 you can defeat Voldermort."

"Harry, We need to tell you something..."

"What Is It?"

"There Is a prophecy." Lily started.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"It said..." " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._ "

"That Is what the prophesy said we thought for a while It was about my son Nevil." Said Alice.

"But we think It's about you.  We believe your the chosen one. You will vanquish the Dark Lord."  Lily finished.

Harry was looking down and then looked up everyone was looking at him. "Are you sure? Very you proved that when you told us everything." "Harry, can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked ginny and the Golden Trio. Harry walked off with his friends. "Are you okay?" Asked Ginny. "Honestly, I don't know?! how am I suppose to stop Voldermort?"

"If anyone can do It It's you, Harry!" Ginny said.

"Don't worry mate! Ginny, right you can!"

The rest of the golden trio smiled which led to Harry smiling. 

"Thanks, guys that means a lot." They all went In for a big group hug they smiled, and they laughed as they remembered the good, the bad, the funny, the Sirius times. **(Sorry! I Had To Make A Sirius Black Pun eventually!)**

As this was happening the order had followed them to see what they were up to. They had seen the whole conversation. They all smiled to their selves remembering the good old days. 

Soon their smiles and sadly their laughter would disappear as Voldermort came to find The-Boy-Who-Lived. But as you can guess things wouldn't go the way he expected.

**End Of James POV**

**BOOM!!!**

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Voldermort," James said.

"Wands at the ready!" Moody said.

As this was happening Sirius had gotten the kids safety. All the order members raised their wands at Voldermort and his death eaters.

"Give me Harry Potter and your lives will be spared."

**"NEVER!"** James said.

"Then you will die!"

**To be continued...**


	2. The Dark Lord vs. The Chosen One

Disclaimer- **I do not own these images they belong to JK Rowling, WB Studios, Pinterest, Weheartit, and Harry Potter Wiki!**

The first image: Pinterest.com

The second image: Weheartit.com 

The third image: Harry Potter Wiki

The fourth image: Pintrest.com 

* * *

"Give me Harry Potter and your lives will be spared," Voldermort said in a silvery voice.

**"NEVER!"** James said.

"Then you will die!" Voldermort said.

**-Up Stairs-**

"Something wrong I think Voldermort's here," Harry said In a worried voice.

"You're right I can hear him!" Luna agreed to Harry’s statement.

“We have to do something!” Neville said urgently. 

“I know we shouldn't but Nevill's right we can't stand around and watch them die because of us!” Hermione said.

“If we're going to do this we must use everything we have learned we have to help them! I won't let them die because of me. Because of this prophecy!” Harry said bravely to his friends.

**They all nodded and left to fight the battle of their lives.**

* * *

**-In the living room-**

**“Crucio!”** Lucious said. He had thrown the spell toward James but It didn't hit him.

“What! Who did that?!” Lucious said In worried spite. 

“I did,” Harry said bravely as the death eaters looked his way. 

**HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT’S NOT SAFE!** Lily argued. 

“I‘ll be alright, mom don’t worry!” Harry winked at his mom and then faced Lucoius.

“Who ar- Wait I know you're the Potter's son Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived,” Lucious said regaining his confidence. 

“Yeah, that's me,” Harry said confidently. 

**Lucious hit a spell at harry but he was able to block.**

Hermione yelled **"EXPELLIARMUS"** halfway across the room for Lucious to stop throwing curses at harry.

“So your Hermione Granger I've heard so much about you,” Lucious said intriguing.

“How wou- Peter he told you about us didn't he,” James said finally understanding.

“Indeed. You are correct Mr. Potter! Sadly tonight you will not be escaping.” Lucious said evilly. 

“ **Wait!** What do you mean Peter told you?!” Lily said. 

**Peter came walking down the stairs. He looked so evil they knew he had joined the Darkside but they had a little hope he didn't.**

“Why would I tell them? I told them because I am a death eater that's my job.” Peter explained.

* * *

**They didn't notice It before now Harry had said something about that earlier.**

**It all fit Into place. How death eaters and Voldermort always knew where to find the order.**

**The trader all this time was someone they didn't expect Peter Pettigrew!**

* * *

“I can't believe It! After all this time! After everything we've been through you did this caused so much pain for what power?!” James said.

“You could say that. Good-bye for know Potters! I’ll be watching!” Pettigrew evily said.

**And then once again he was gone!**

**The order was furious at Peter for everything he had done! But they had to go on!**

“So your Harry Potter I have heard so much about!” Voldermort said.

“I am.” Harry clarified.

“You will die tonight! I am a bit surprised you have lasted this long through. How'd you do It?” Voldermort said trying to get under Mr. Potter’s skin.

“That's my secret, not yours!” Harry said angrily.

“So be It, Potter!” Voldermort said bitterly. 

**“AVADA!-” Voldermort said.**

**“EXPELLIARMUS!”** harry said.

**A burst of red and green came out of their wands. The order members and death eaters watched In amazement. After a few minutes In a loop of the duel, Harry broke free and said "STUPEFY!" He pointed It towards Voldermort and he went flying.**

**“You all need to get out of here now!”** Harry said to his friends and family.

**Were not leaving here without you sweetheart!** Lily hopefully. 

“ **Fine!** But we need to get out of here.” Harry said in defeat. 

**Lily teleported them out of there while Voldermort and his followers made a break for It.**

“Is everyone ok?” Lily asked worryingly. 

“Yes.” Everyone repeated. 

“Are you ok Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, I hate fighting Voldermort I just wish he would stop. I hope one day we can stop him.”

“Harry, my boy you were really brave out there today!” Dumbledore had said. 

“Thank you, sir, that means a lot!”

“You did do a fantastic job just make sure you don't be as reckless as you were today! I don't want you getting hurt!” Lily said as she bent down to harry size. 

“Alright,” Harry said.

**James patted his head as they made their way to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardly.**

“You know Harry has done some pretty crazy stuff In his time This Is jus…” Ron started but was interrupted.

**“OW!”** “Moine what was that for?”

“Don't be rude your making this worst for him,” Hermione said angrily at Ron.

**Hermione and Ron kept bickering. It annoyed harry a lot.**

**AAHHH!** **Harry groaned as they kept yelling at each other.**

“Will you two just stop please there Is no need alright! Now go make up before you drive me to insanity.” Harry said.

**Hermione and Ron blinked and then made up.**

“Do they do that a lot?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah, they do. And after 5 years of hearing It, It gets annoying fast!” Harry said directing It towards Ron and Hermione.

“What are we going to do now?” Ron asked cluelessly. 

“We’re going to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore said.

“Ok.” He replied.

“And we're going to figure out how to get you all home!” James finished.

**The golden trio, the silver trio, alongside the twins smiled at the order as they were getting close to Hogwarts.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
